


Chocolate, Whipped Cream, and Strawberries

by LScore



Series: Sanami Week 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LScore/pseuds/LScore
Summary: What exactly can Sanji do with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, strawberries, and Nami at his mercy? This is a contribution to SanNami week 2020, under the Day 4 prompt "Fantasy"
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanami Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Chocolate, Whipped Cream, and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece nor do I receive any commercial benefit from this fic. All rights belong to their respective rights holders.

"Hold still, Nami-san," Sanji frowned at her. Instead of the kindness and affection of a friend and crewmate, he was looking at her the same way a sculptor looked at a chunk of raw stone.

"Sanji-kun, what are you doing?" She asked weakly. The hardness of the countertop was uncomfortable against her bare back, and she could feel its coolness against the heels of her feet and her rear. He stood over her, looking impeccable in his full chef's whites. She honestly wasn't sure how she got here in the first place, entirely naked and vulnerable on the counter of the galley in the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji paused and looked, "I'm making dessert. OK?"

Nami blinked, not understanding, until she saw the way he surveyed her body. His eyes were devouring her, measuring her. He meant to transform her into his perfect dessert.

She flushed. On one hand, being spread out like a feast for his eyes only was humiliating. On the other hand...

She never pretended to be a good girl. She nodded.

He reached out one hand to survey his material. Nami trembled in anticipation. As he absently brushed both the curve of her waist and the curve of her breast, his hand left trails of heat on her skin. Her nipples reacted to the cold and his touch and beaded into hard little nubbins begging for his mouth. His eyes darkened when he saw that, but he didn't even flick a finger over them. Instead, he started using both hands to trace the shape of her body.

Nami moaned. His hands were rough, and her skin was so delicate under his palms. His touch wasn't light either, more firm like a pastry chef rolling out his tricky dough. He started stroking more towards the center of her torso, cupping her breasts as he went, and coming closer and closer to the aching apex of her thighs.

"Sanji, please," She panted, not knowing what she was asking for, when he cupped her breasts again.

Sanji froze over her then, dispassionately, stroked the pad of one rough thumb over her nipple in a deliberate circle. Her knees reflexively clenched together at the sensation, which made him frown again, displeased. When he took his hands away, she almost wanted to whimper.

"Nami-san, spread yourself for me, please." He requested so coolly it made her shiver.

She hesitated, looking up to him and was startled at what she saw in his eyes. There was still the pride of a professional chef, but there was also the burning look of a predator who wouldn't stop eating even if it cost him his life.

She hesitantly opened her thighs. Sanji spread her even further and leaned down so he could get a good look at her bare pussy mound. His hands started tracing the curve of her thighs until he scooped his hands under her butt and leaned down to brush his lips over her sensitive clit.

Nami gasped at the bolt of sensation that jolted through her, but as soon as his lips touched her, they were gone again. She moaned in surprise when she felt two rough digits enter her roughly, and just as quickly were gone again. Her eyes popped open to stare at him.

"Sanji?" Nami questioned. He was examining creamy liquid on his fingers. Nami blushed a deep crimson, but she gaped when he tasted it, "Sanji!"

"Perfect," He said simply and turned around and left her there, speechless.

_What the hell is going on?_

It never crossed her mind to run. She wanted to see what he'd do next.

He returned with his hands full, placing a metal bowl and two cups beside her on the countertop. She couldn't see what was in them until he picked up a piping bag of chocolate sauce from one of the cups.

"We'll start with the chocolate," he announced to no one in particular. She shivered when the cool metal tip of the piping bag touched her earlobe, and a soft dollop was left there. He repeated the action on her other ear, leaving her to feel a bit ridiculous, like she was wearing chocolate sauce for earrings. She frowned. It was such an odd place to start.

She soon lost track of that thought, though, as that cool metal tip traced down her heated skin. It stroked long arcs down her windpipe. It traced her collarbone and left a swirl in the hollow of her throat. From there, it swept down her sternum, coming up against the sensitive underside of her breasts. There, he paused.

Nami could feel the chocolate start to melt against her warm skin. She wanted to tilt her head and demand that Sanji keep going, but the chocolate sauce against her throat felt like a restraining hand. She didn't dare speak for fear of disturbing the designs. All she could do was beg him with her eyes.

The metal tip started moving again. It drew a long, clockwise spiral around one of her creamy mounds, stopping right before it touched her sensitive areola. It dotted tiny drops on her areola, making her nipples get even harder, until it dropped a large circle right on top of her sensitive bud, and she gasped.

"Stay still," his low voice muttered, so Nami bit her lip while he repeated the design on her other mound. The contrast of the dark chocolate against her white skin seemed to please him as he took another pause to admire his handiwork, but the pause made her want to sob.

Sanji continued down, drawing a line of dots and inwardly sweeping arabesques down the flat plane of her stomach. Each touch of the piping tip warmed her skin, leaving a trail of fire wherever it went. When he reached the tops of her thighs, though, this time he didn't pause, tracing the V of her bare mound in quick, efficient strokes and piping a little heart around her hot nubbin, making her involuntarily arch towards his hand as he stroked around her clit, avoiding it.

"There," He murmured, taking a step back. Nami was a bit bewildered, feeling the space between her legs where he'd been standing as a loss. To help her calm down a little, she made herself relax back against the cool counter.

"Now for the whipped cream," He declared. Nami wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or tormenting her. Maybe both. Either way, it was working.

She gasped when the first cold dollop stroked down her throat and felt the next against the hollow of her throat when she sucked in a trembling breath. She nearly shrieked when the coolness of the cream hit each of her aching nipples, and quivered when he piped three dots down her stomach.

"Nami-san, stop squirming," he growled. His voice was nearly unrecognizable.

"I'm trying," she whimpered.

"Try harder," He ordered and went back to work.

One line went across the top of her right thigh. The next traced the top of her left thigh. Nami braced herself for what she knew would come next.

"Remember, hold still," He said and placed the last dollop onto her sensitive clit.

She nearly wept, but she held her trembling legs spread open.

"Good girl," He murmured as he backed away again, this time picking up the bowl.

Nami could only watch as he lifted one ripe strawberry from the bowl and bit into it, his voracious eyes still on hers. She watched, mesmerized, as it disappeared in two bites, his tongue swiping across his lip to clean up the juice.

"Sanji..." She moaned again, begging him to hurry up. The cream was starting to melt up against her hot skin and she could feel the chocolate dripping.

"We're almost done, Nami," He smiled, the curve of his lips holding a dangerous lilt. "Just keep holding still."

This time, he started from the bottom. Nami gasped when he balanced a strawberry on her hot nubbin, the fruit sinking through the cream and syrup to rest against her, like a teasing finger left against her hot button. He added three more on the three dollops of cream against her stomach, and carefully balanced one on each of her trembling breasts. At this point, the stimulation of something but not enough was making Nami lose her mind. She thought he was finished with the one securely resting in the hollow of her throat, but she felt him lean over her, and come close to her left ear.

"Open your mouth," He whispered. Out of her mind with desire at this point, she obeyed. A large strawberry gagged her, its tip protruding between her teeth.

"Mmph," She protested around the large fruit.

"Hold it for me, please, Nami-san," He whispered into that same ear, then scraped the chocolate he had put there at the beginning with his teeth.

A shock reverberated in her body. She'd never known her earlobes were so sensitive. Tremblingly, she obeyed, precariously not trying to let herself bite into the strawberry.

He backed away for the last time until she couldn't see him anymore. The rustling of him taking off his clothes, however, made the anticipation in her body rise until she was as taut as a bowstring. When he appeared above her again, he was no longer wearing his chef's whites, but simply an old T-shirt. This time, he joined her on top of the galley counter.

They stared at each other, Nami with tears in her eyes from holding herself back, Sanji with the last shred of professional pride before he let the beast inside him take over. He reached up and softly stroked her cheek.

"Itadakimasu," he whispered as he lowered his head towards her right ear.

Nami moaned around her gag as his teeth scraped her other earlobe. Gone was the professional chef; in his place was a hungry man who feasted like he hadn't eaten for days. He made quick work of the column of cream on her throat as the vibrations of her muffled cries quivered against his lips, causing another gush of pleasure as he marked the pale column of her neck. _His_.

Relentlessly, he tasted the cream and chocolate on her collar bones. God, why were her collar bones so sensitive? His tongue was rough, and each little rasp made her want to cry out, but for that damn strawberry. When he lifted the strawberry off the hollow of her throat, she actually, finally, made a sound, as the weight on her windpipe disappeared. She gasped in relief but also felt strangely bereft as he leaned back to eat the fruit.

That damn strawberry!

She wanted to beg him to keep going. Despite her best efforts, she trembled, causing the rough seedy texture of the strawberries slick with cream and syrup to abrade her sensitive nipples. When she was about to lift her arms to pull him back down to her, damn the mess she probably was, he finished the strawberry and slurped the remaining cream and chocolate in the hollow of her throat. Her breath caught in her throat.

Without giving her a chance to catch her breath, he continued to her decorated breasts. His tongue followed the long spiral around and around her overstimulated nipples. He was going slowly, driving her crazy with anticipation again. The strawberry on her other breast toppled over as she anticipated his mouth on her hard nipple, but he only held the other berry against that nipple while his mouth delicately lifted the strawberry off the cleaned mound. Deliberately, he took slow, methodical bites of that fruit, and Nami could only watch helplessly as his other hand ground the other strawberry against her nipple, then traced the spiral around and around, mopping up the chocolatey swirl. When he reached her sternum, he simply lifted it up to his lips and ate it whole.

Nami whimpered again, feeling the sticky chocolate residue left behind on her breast. She tilted that side towards him, begging for something, she wasn't sure what. Sanji smirked when he saw her move and leaned down to lap up the remaining chocolate sauce. Each time his tongue laved the side of her sensitive mound, hot desire flooded her pussy, and it took all of her self control not to buck and writhe into him.

When his lips closed over her nipple, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. He tormented her mercilessly, using his teeth to hold her tight and his tongue to beat a rapid rhythm against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Unable to hold it in any more, her hips lifted off the counter in a wordless plea. Instantly, cream and chocolate smeared on her thighs, and the strawberries he'd balanced against her stomach rolled off. The one balanced on her clit fell between her thighs.

She really did sob around her strawberry when he instantly drew back and got off the Galley table.

"I said hold still, Nami-san. Do you want me to keep going?" Sanji asked severely. He was standing over her again.

Unable to speak, even if she didn't have that strawberry gag, she just nodded her head vigorously. If he stopped now, she really would lose her mind.

"Then don't move," He ordered, reaching between her legs, "I better put this somewhere more secure," Sanji muttered, picking up the strawberry that had fallen there.

Nami gasped as she felt the cool fruit intrude into her hot nether entrance. It lay there, stretching her yet not giving her any satisfaction. Her sensitive clit was now exposed to the cool air, begging to be touched. She felt her core ache. She needed more. _He was so mean!_

"Remember, Nami, stay still," He whispered. Leisurely, he picked up each of the three strawberries that had fallen off her stomach and swirled them against her overheated skin, smearing whipped cream and chocolate sauce everywhere as he slowly, tortuously savoured each fruit. She stared at him, whimpering, begging for more with her eyes, but he simply watched her with the hungry look of a man anticipating the main course.

When he finished the strawberries that had fallen off, though, he went back and cleaned up her torso with long, languorous strokes of his tongue.

_Enough!_ Nami finally moved her arms, sinking her hands into his hair and pushing his head down towards the part of her that ached so badly she wanted to cry.

Even though he let her push his face down so he was looking at her pussy, he didn't give her the relief she so badly wanted. Instead, he started lapping up the cream and chocolate at the juncture of her thighs, painting hot strokes of sensation around everything but the trembling bud and her hot tunnel. She was so wet, her nectar started to leak out around the strawberry.

Insistently, she fisted her hands in his hair and tugged. Finally, he blew a gentle breath against her clit, then fastened his mouth onto her clit. She gasped, nearly choking herself on her strawberry gag, as she rode out the waves of pleasure he caused by licking and suckling her sensitive bud. _Finally_ , she moaned, _Finally, finally, finally._ She'd almost been pulled under by the tide.

Then he stopped.

She wanted to curse him, but it'd been getting too intense for him. Still, she felt a sense of loss as his lips moved south, and the pressure driving her mildly crazy disappeared as he devoured the last strawberry in her pussy. Nami sucked in a sobbing breath. Her legs relaxed, allowing him to look up from between her legs.

Her breath caught at the wicked gleam in his eyes. "Delicious," He murmured, finishing off the strawberry covered in her glistening nectar. The sight made Nami embarrassed and so turned-on all at once, that she blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

At this point, she was waiting for him to take the strawberry out of her mouth so she could kiss him or scold him. She wasn't sure which she was going to do yet.

Instead, he dove back between her legs. "Nami-san, you need to learn some patience," She could almost hear the shit-eating grin on his face, even though his face was between her thighs at this point. In retaliation, she clamped her thighs around his face.

He didn't even stop for air. Instead, he simply scooped his hands under her butt and lifted her off the table so he'd have better access. He thrust his tongue into her wet, empty passage, licking her sensitive walls, thrusting in a punishing rhythm in and out. She shuddered freely, her hands in his hair again urging him on and on.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, please please please,_ _I'm so close..._

When he added a finger vibrating across her most sensitive bud, that tide that had almost come over her earlier finally dragged her under. She bit through her strawberry gag, screamed, and arched all the way off the countertop as she came in his face in the most overwhelming orgasm she'd ever had.

As she came back down to earth, through her post-coital haze, she realized three things.

She'd let go of his hair, and his hand was supporting her off the counter so she didn't flop back down and hurt her back. His other hand was wiping the lower half of his face.

She'd swallowed half the strawberry that had been gagging her. The bitten-off tip had fallen down into her lap.

And Sanji was still staring at her intently, as if he was still hungry.

"Sanji-kun?" She asked tentatively. He couldn't still be...

"I'm not full yet," As he loomed over her again, he reached for his belt.

* * *

Nami woke with a start, drenched with sweat and other fluids she didn't want to think about. She stared at the ceiling of the girls' dorm, clutching the blankets to her pounding heart. She'd managed to twist the sheets into a disorderly mess and kick off half her blanket in her sleep.

_Dream. It was just a dream_.

Eventually, her heartbeat slowed as she came to her senses. _Of course it was a dream. Sanji would never do something so unhygenic where he cooks._ She rolled onto her back and flopped back into bed. Still, it'd been so vivid...

Embarrassed, Nami rolled herself back into her blankets to try to get a few more minutes of shut-eye, but she was so sticky and sweaty that she gave up on the idea. She might as well take a shower and start with her day. Begrudgingly, she gathered her bath things and her composure to face whatever was on the other side of the door.

"Nami-chan, you're awake," Robin called from her customary position on the deck, drinking coffee, "Just in time, we're about to eat breakfast."

Nami waved at Robin and called back, "Robin-chan, I'm just going to go take a shower first. You guys start without me."

Robin eyed the younger girl suspiciously but didn't say anything. She knew Nami always showered at night.

Just then, the object of Nami's fantasy stuck his head out of the galley door, "Nami-san, hurry up! We're having fluffy pancakes today, and by the time you're done, all the strawberries will be gone. There's whipped cream and chocolate sauce too."

Sanji didn't know what he said, but it must have been serious, because, at his words, Nami turned bright red and threw a shampoo bottle at him with all her might. "Pervert!" She had excellent aim too. He watched in a daze as she stomped off towards the bathroom, the tips of her ears bright red.

"I'll just... save her a strawberry then?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Blush* And that's one checked off my fic bucket list, LOL. Thanks to all the folks who did the voting thing for SanNami week for actually kicking my butt into gear to get it done. Normally smut takes me YEARS to write. Also just a PSA: This fic is a fantasy, and inserting food into another person's vagina is NOT A GOOD IDEA. You're basically just asking for a yeast infection or something worse. But it's fun to think about! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
